Aurora Borealis
by thesongremainsthesame
Summary: Edward and Bella spend Christmas Eve in their meadow. A light, fluffy holiday fic.


Aurora Borealis

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight_ series, as much as I wish I did. I only own the plot to this piece of fan fiction.

"Edward, you know I absolutely hate surprises. And on Christmas Eve of all days! Why can't you just tell me where we're going?" I whined as the silver Volvo sped past the outskirts of Forks.

I saw Edward's finger's grip the wheel slightly before he responded. "Bella, do you always have to be so difficult? Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

I snorted loudly. Enjoy Edward's neurotic driving... yeah, right. I saw him turn right on the one-ten, and knew exactly where we were headed. I immediately felt a warming in my heart. Our spot. Edward smiled at me and enveloped my hand with his icy cold one. It took no time at all for us to reach the pavement's end.

Edward got out and was opening my door before I could even get out of my seatbelt. The look on his face was calm, yet I could see the excited smile creeping just under the surface. "We're you planning to get out of the car... today?" he teased, reaching in to pull me out in one swift movement.

I playfully swatted his arm and he planted a kiss on my nose before he slung me over his back. "Ready?" he asked.

I buried my face into his shoulder and he kissed my hand in response. I felt us take off, but the movements were so graceful and smooth that I barely felt the rest of the run. I eventually felt his icy fingers pry my arms from around his neck, and he unnecessarily said, "We're here," as he set me down in front of him. The meadow—once covered in flowers of violet, yellow, and white—was now covered in inches of snow from last night's storm. It was completely undisturbed, lacking even the tracks of wild animals. The trees had been transformed into sparkling icicles, reflecting the moonlight like shards of glass. The snow reflected the moonlight brilliantly.

A smile had spread across my face as I gazed at our winter wonderland. I felt Edward's gaze on my face as I took in the sight. I grabbed his hand and finally tore my eyes away to look into his honey-colored ones. He brought our intertwined fingers up to brush one of his fingers lightly across my cheek bone. "Your cheeks look lovely with this beautiful flush splayed across them."

I grinned and smiled as I looked down. My cheeks were flushed from the wind whipping across my face during the run. I was almost sure my nose was a bright red color as well, for Edward smirked and bent to kiss it lightly. Though my breath hitched at this simple movement, the rush of icy air that filled my lungs next was invigorating. I felt an energetic rush flow through me. "Catch me if you can," I whispered in his ear and then took off running toward the trees opposite us. I heard a low, playful growl at the back of his throat.

Though I was running as fast as my human legs would carry me over the soft snow, I knew he would be faster. I reached the patch of trees, miraculously without falling over, but Edward was no where to be seen. I turned this way and that, searching the trees with my pitiful human vision for any sign of movement in the dark shadows of the trees, listened for any rustling of pine needles or cracking of fallen twigs. None came, and I turned around to gaze in the direction from which I had come. "Edward?" I said, feeling slightly nervous now.

"Yes, my love?" came the smooth velvety voice I loved so.

I jumped and turned to see him walking out of the trees, a smug look on his face. He leaned against the tree trunk, crossing his arms. "You really should try a little harder, you know."

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked suspiciously, my heart still racing from the run, my throat burning from the frigid wind.

He smiled guiltily. "Since you took off running, I think." He shrugged in a half-hearted apology.

I pretended to pout. "It's not fair!"

Immediately his arms were around my waist, his lips at my neck. "I...am..._so_...very...sorry," he kissed my neck between each word.

I shoved my gloved fingers into his hair, pulling him ever closer. He continued his kissing assault on my neck and I pressed myself firmly to his body. He abruptly pulled away, his expression mockingly stern. "Bella, please... don't _tempt_ me!"

I shrugged and smiled at him wickedly. He laughed and snaked an arm around my waist as he led me back to the center of the meadow. "Come on, my little minx."

I leaned into him and sighed happily. "So, Master of Mystery, why exactly are we here?"

"So I can give you your Christmas present, of course!" he smiled brightly.

I groaned. "Edward, you promised! I told you not to get me anything! And you promised you wouldn't!"

"My fingers were crossed," he laughed.

"Edward," I said sternly.

"I know, I am such a bad man. Buying my lady presents. A real animal," he said, pulling a long slender box from the inside pocket of his coat.

He handed me the slender, cream colored box. I studied it and ran my hands over the gold lettering of the jewelry company. I sighed, "I really can't accept this. You know I hate expensive gifts."

He looked hurt. "Don't you even want to open it? It wasn't expensive, anyway."

"Yeah, not by your standards," I mumbled mostly to myself. He gave me a sheepish grin, and raised his eyebrows in encouragement.

I continued to finger the box hesitantly. I felt Edward getting impatient as he watched. I cracked the box open and peeked inside. I gasped and snapped it shut at once. "I cannot accept this! It's too much!"

Edward's face flashed sad for a moment before he rolled his eyes. He took the box delicately from my hands and opened it. "Hush, now. I won't take no for an answer." He pulled the fragile necklace from its soft purple velvet and put the box back in his coat.

I watched as the moonlight reflected off a thin white gold chain, a small heart pendant with a scarlet ruby heart dangling inside that one. It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. Edward walked around behind me, and brushed my hair to the side, inhaling its strawberry scent as he did so. I felt his arctic fingers brush my now burning neck as he clasped it. "There, " he spun me around, "It looks perfect hanging around your neck."

I brought my fingers up to touch the necklace gingerly, knowing it would forever remain there. A felt one tear slide over my cheek. Edward looked alarmed. "Bella, what's wrong?"

I shook my head and brought my face to his, kissing his lips lightly. "I don't deserve you," I whispered against his lips. Even as I said this, I brought him as close to myself as possible, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He pulled away to kiss along my jaw. "Don't...ever...let...me...hear...you...say...that...again...Bella Swan."

I murmured a quick agreement, and he pulled away, smiling evilly. He bent to pick up a handful of snow. I narrowed my eyes, "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do not even _dare_! You know how I hate snowball fights!"

"You also hate expensive jewelry," he smirked, throwing the snowball at me (lightly for him, as to not knock me out).

I ducked and squealed in frustration. I bent, too, grabbing up as much as snow as I could. By the time I stood again, Edward was gone. I stamped my foot. "Edward, that is not fair!" I called, searching for him. I felt another snowball hit my back, but when I turned, the culprit was no where in sight.

I heard a low growling and suddenly, Edward was sprinting toward me. He grabbed me round the waist and knocked me backward. The wind was knocked out of me, but not from his attack. My heart was racing erratically, and I was absolutely sure he could hear it, for he grinned in triumph. The feeling of his weight on me was amazing—safe and intimate. I pretended to glare at him. "You do not play fair, Cullen."

"Fair by who's standards?" he asked, and he leaned down to give me a playful kiss before he sat up next to me.

He looked up at the sky above us expectantly and a small grin spread across his face. "Excellent!"

I moved my eyes from his godly face and looked up at the inky sky. Waves of brilliant colors—reds, blues, violets, greens—all swirled magnificently above us. I gasped and Edward began pulling off his jacket. He balled it up and placed it on the ground, leaning back on it like a pillow. He quietly tapped the space next to his head, motioning for me to do the same. I laid my head next to his, entwining our fingers as I did so. The vibrant colors moved quickly above. "God, it's so beautiful, Edward."

He made a slight sound in agreement and moved his head closer to mine, rubbing his thumb across my gloved hand. "What causes these colors?"

"Particles colliding with gases in the ionosphere," Edward answered shortly. "The Quileutes have many legends about the Aurora Borealis. I'm surprised Jacob never told you any," he said, his voice neither harsh nor bitter at the mention of Jacob.

I said nothing, scooting as close as humanly possible to him. He turned his face slightly to kiss my cheek lightly and we both went back to staring at the spectacle above.

"Merry Christmas! I love you, Bella," he said softly in my ear.

I blushed and grinned. "I love you, too." And he began to hum my lullaby.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, so that was my first _Twilight_ fanfic ever! Short, sweet, to the point. I did, however have to look up Aurora Borealis, to make sure it was visible from Washington State, to make sure it was seen in December, etc.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I'd love to know what everyone thought!


End file.
